Enemies ... ?
by Lily Potter4
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your worst enemy ? Hermione / Draco fic ! I LOVE DRACO !
1. Default Chapter

Draco Dormiens   
  
  
Draco and Hermione stood in the hall, they had been yelling at each other for the past 1/2 hour. Hermione was finding this great fun, for some reason.  
"Oh shut up you filthy mud blood!"   
"You go Draco!" Pansy Parkinson cheered for him.  
"Thank you Pansy"   
He smiled at her, and she swooned.  
He turned back to the argument, smiling, but Hermione had seen him roll his eyes. She knew that Draco didn't like Pansy at all, but she didn't care to interfere. It didn't matter at all to her.  
"Oh, Draco, where are your little followers? Aren't they going to come and win yet another fight for you?"  
  
  
He scowled, but didn't say anything. His eyes were locked on Hermione's, and her's on his.  
Hermione had always secretly loved his eyes. They were as blue as the ocean, but as cold as ice chips. They were just like him. Cold and even, yet unpredictable, just like the ocean. But to Draco, Hermione knew she was just another mud blood. She turned and walked away, unable to take looking at him any more.  
  
  
And she just turned and walked away... Draco felt a bit disappointed. He wasn't about to fall for some lousy mud blood was he? His father would be so mad... His father the Death Eater. If anyone ever used Veritaserum on him, he would reveal so much that he didn't want to. The fact that he hated Pansy Parkinson, he watched Soap Operas, his dad was a death eater, and he loved Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione , are you alright?"  
Ron waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright?'  
"Hermione, you were staring at Draco... You better be careful or his swelled head will get a lot of ideas..." He sniggered.  
  
  
"Of course. You are right. I had better be careful."  
"Hermione, your potion!!!"  
But it was too late. Hermione's potion exploded, spraying the whole room with it ; the advanced Shrinking Potion drenched Draco especially, and soon he and many others were 1 inch tall. Harry picked Draco up off the floor, and held him at arm's length for the 3 of them to see. Ron wrinkled his nose.  
"He looks better as a ferret if you ask me" Harry and Ron laughed, and Draco glared at them, Hermione especially. Hermione grabbed him.  
"I'll take him up to Professor Snape."  
"Oh, Hermione, Do you ever not think about school?"  
Hermione's face burned, but Harry and Ron didn't know why.  
"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry!"  
She carried him up to Professor Snape who was busy trying to restore order to the class.  
" Idiot Girl. I suppose you did this?"  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to."  
"Go. You have detention for 3 weeks." He sneered. He turned Draco back to his normal size.  
"Professor, I uh, I threw a, uh, firework at her cauldron....It wasn't her fault."  
Snape goggled.   
"Uh, Sorry?"  
Snape just stared. Draco getting a Hermione out of trouble? Was he sick?  
"Um, Draco, perhaps you would like to go to the Hospital Wing?"  
"Why Professor?"  
"I was just thinking that perhaps you were getting a bit sick.."  
"Oh, Thanks.."  
"No I am serious. I will escort you" And he dragged Draco out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
Harry crept up on Hermione.  
"What was that about?"  
"Oh, nothing" But she was smiling. Already, this was looking like fun. She would go up to visit Draco in the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron would think her mad. In fact she was beginning to believe that herself...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fallen Angel

Fallen Angel - Part 2   
  
  
He's my fallen angel in a way. Sent straight from heaven. To torture me. It's not fair. The one man I am truly in love with , pays no attention to me. And when he does , it's "Potter' s Girlfriend" or " Mudblood. No . He dates Pansy Parkinson , a slimy Syltherin with a face like a pug. I love Draco so much. But he won't notice me . Ever.  
  
  
My father is going to KILL me ! How could I let myself ? I swore I wouldn't -   
that I would never - I couldn't - But no. It's like telling a little kid not to touch the hot stove , and the next thing you know , it's hands are all over it. I fell in love with a mud blood , plain , but pretty . Smart. Worthless to my father . Friend of Harry Potter. Everything in the Social sense was wrong with her. But she was perfect. Perfect to me. How could I let myself ? But you can't choose who you fall in love with. And I obviously didn't.  
  
  
Harry would make so much fun of me. Ron would goggle at me , and then begin to laugh. My parents would probably disown me. However , I couldn't help but feel that I would do anything for him. And the worst part was , I could never admit it. He would laugh at me. Humiliate me. How could I let myself fall in love with you ?  
  
  
I had always been good at controlling my emotions. I let nothing show. It was the way for a peaceful life in my house. My mother , ever so quiet , sat in a corner and read , never anything else. I think she was more afraid of my father than his victims were. My father , silent , calculating , cruel , heartless ... always sat in his study and worked. I never knew what about , but it wasn't that hard to figure out. He was Death Eater. Everyone knew that. He taught me to control my feelings , taught me that no one cared. But now I can't. I have never had that feeling before. I didn't like it. I had fallen in love with - Hermione ?  
  
  
'Um , Hermione ?"  
"Yeah Ron ?"  
'Are you - you alright ?"  
"Of course I am. Why ?"  
"You seem , I dunno - off in your own little bubble ?'  
"Don't be daft."  
"I'm not !"  
"Yes you are ! I'm perfectly fine ! And any way , since when have YOU cared?"  
Ron gaped at me as I ran up the stairs. I could feel his eyes , almost see his jaw on the floor. I was so stupid sometimes ! I had been in love with Ron in my fourth year , and he had been too slow to notice. But now it was too late. But of course he still cared ... But Draco didn't. And that's what hurt.  
  
  
  
  
"Wishin' and hopin'   
And thinkin' and prayin'  
planning and dreaming  
each night of his charms  
That won't get you into his arms  
So if you are looking to find love  
That you can share  
all you gotta do  
Is hold him   
and kiss him , and love him  
and show him that you care"  
"uh - , uh Draco ?"  
"Hmm ?"  
"What are you doing ?'  
"Taking a shower. What does it look like , Goyle ?"  
"Well , you - uh , you were , singing !'  
'Yeah , most people do ..."  
"Oh. Uh , right ."  
Malfoy shrugged. He had been singing , what he hoped Hermione was feeling. He gave a little chuckle , just thinking about the look on Snape's face if he ever went out with her. If she ever cared.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

Fallen angel 2  
  
  
  
  
"You're going to melt our cauldron , you stupid prat !"  
Draco jerked his eyes up to meet Harry's.  
'Oh shut up , Potter."  
'Why ? I don't want that crap spilled all over me."  
"Well , you should. It'd be an improvement."  
"Whatever. I know who you were staring at . I saw. And don't you dare mess with her. You do   
, I will punch your face in . Have I made myself clear?" He hissed.   
Draco just glared at him. He didn't answer. Harry stared haughtily back at him.  
'Crystal." Draco replied , his voice full of malice and hate.  
  
  
"It's summer !" Ron crowed.  
Hermione was gazing forlornly back at the school.  
"Hermione ? You alright ?"  
'Of course. Just fine."  
"Surely , you aren't sad to be leaving school ?" He said looking horrified.  
'No. We all need a break. I suppose." She claimed without much conviction.  
Harry glanced at Ron , and they both shrugged inwardly. What was with her anyway ?  
  
  
"So, Draco."  
'Mmm?'  
"You are home."  
'Yeah ..."  
"Don't speak to me so rudely."  
"I'm not !"  
'Where did you pick this up ? One of your friends ?"  
"No." He said somewhat sulkily.  
"You will dress , and meet me down stairs for dinner."  
Draco didn't dare refuse this , though he wished to. He stomped upstairs , just in time for his   
mother to come out to give her son a hug. When she saw his retreating back , she turned to go   
after him , but Lucius stuck out an arm , gave her a warning glance , and calmly walked to his   
library , managing to kick his cat along the way. This brought a smile to his thin cold lips. At   
least something was going right today , he thought cruelly.  
  
  
Draco sighed loudly , looking around at all the familiar faces. Avery , Nott , Pettigrew , The   
Lestranges , Crabbe , Goyle , so many others. He didn't like his dad's "Dinner" parties , as he   
called them. They were more like a gathering for Death Eaters , to discuss raids , and new   
methods on how to kill people. Not very pleasant . Draco looked at his mother , who sat ,   
straight backed , not smiling. Would my wife ever be this afraid of me ?  
He hoped she wouldn't be. But then he thought back to Snape's words , close to the beginning   
of first year. You are just like your father ...   
He had taken it as a compliment. Then.  
  
Fallen Angels  
  
Hermione raced along Diagon Alley , excited to be back in the wizarding world.   



End file.
